The popularity and convenience of digital video cameras as well as the widespread use of Internet communications have caused user-produced videos to become ubiquitous. Manual video editing systems for various consumer electronic devices and personal computers enable a user with knowledge and know-how to manipulate videos. Such video editing systems typically require the user to understand complicated and difficult instructions to manipulate the image. This level of knowledge places advanced editing features out of the grasp of the average user.